Les Liens du Froid
by Elsa Hofferson
Summary: Jack et Elsa sont deux enfants. Un frère joueur, une sœur réservée, les jumeaux inséparables du Roi et de la Reine d'Arendelle. Nés avec des pouvoirs de neige et de glace, ils vivent enfermés dans le château. Des évènements tragiques vont bouleverser leur complicité. Parviendront-ils, un jour, à surmonter leurs doutes ? Leurs peines ? Leurs peurs... Un jour, peut-être...
1. Partie 1 - Prologue

**Poof ! Un Jelsa fraternel, ça vous dit ? Bah oui, j'aime pas faire des couples, l'amour c'est pas mon truc, et puis de toute façon je trouvais ça plus logique de faire un lien familial entre la reine des neiges et l'esprit du froid que d'en faire un romance... Enfin bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)**

**Ça commence doucement, je tiens beaucoup à installer le contexte et les personnalités des deux héros, pour l'instant enfants...**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Walt Disney Pictures ou de DreamWorks Animation~**

.

* * *

**\- PARTIE 1 -**

**Prologue**

.

\- Psst ! Elsa ! Réveille-toi ! » murmura avec enthousiasme une voix claire.

Dans la chambre d'enfant baignée par la douce lumière de la lune, dont les rayons traversaient les vitres de l'imposante fenêtre triangulaire, il y avait deux grands lits. L'un était vide, les draps défaits. Dans l'autre, une petite fille dormait paisiblement. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille était accroupi juste à côté de sa tête, la main secouant son épaule. Un sourire rempli d'innocence illuminait son visage, sans doute plus encore que la lune. Celle que l'enfant avait appellé Elsa, somnolente, remua, sortant tout juste d'un rêve.

\- Jack... Retourne te coucher... » marmonna-t-elle dans un chuchotement fatigué.

\- Allez ! » insista le petit Jack. « C'est l'heure de jouer ! On va bien s'amuser !

\- Va jouer tout seul ! » fit la fille, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, en repoussant son ami de sa main : poussé hors du lit, il tomba, la mine boudeuse.

Mais sa détermination et son enthousiasme prirent le dessus, et il sauta sur le lit, s'allongea à plein ventre sur la petite fille qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il se pencha vers son oreille en écartant quelques mèches brunes, et lui dit d'un ton enjoué, tel celui qu'un petit chenapan utilise pour faire cèder quelqu'un par un point faible qu'il connait par coeur - car c'était bien le cas :

\- On va faire des bonhommes de neige ?

La petite Elsa ouvrit alors des yeux brillants et un sourire approbateur.

Les enfants dévalèrent les escaliers du château à toute allure, Jack pressant le pas à Elsa, qui, malgré le doigt pressé sur ses lèvres, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à ses grimaces.

\- Allez, petite soeur, dépêche-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant par-dessus cinq marches aussi légèrement que s'il avait pesé le poids d'une plume.

\- Jack, on est jumeaux, et je suis née deux minutes avant toi en plus ! » le contredit-elle, les yeux levés au ciel en riant.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis né avant toi ! » protesta le petit garçon en poussant une grande porte menant à une gigantesque salle de bal.

Si la porte à double battant était somptueuse, avec sa taille impressionnante, sa couleur carmin et ses dorures royales, elle se faisait vite oublier à côté de la pièce à l'espace démesuré. Le parquet était lisse, impeccable, et de chaque côté de la salle se tenaient des piliers de bois verni, aux longs rideaux grenat soigneusement attachés derrière, et le plafond, aussi haut qu'un pin, formait une pointe nette vers le ciel. D'intouchables fenêtres filtraient la lumière lunaire en de doux faisceaux bleutés, penchant vers le violet, et éclairaient le sol d'une irréelle étoile à six branches, claire comme de la glace.

Les enfants y entrèrent. Tandis qu'Elsa refermait la porte derrière elle, Jack se précipitait en courant vers le centre, avant de faire vivement demi-tour pour tirer le bras de sa soeur avec impatiente.

Arrivés au milieu, ils se regardèrent d'un air malicieux et entendu, et tendirent leurs paumes vers l'autre, sans se toucher. Ils mimèrent avec leurs lèvres un compte à rebourd de trois secondes, puis sourirent, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, les doigts dansant subtilement avec l'air, en créant une boule lumineuse d'un blanc éclatant qui flottait dans l'air avec un tournoiement de petites étincelles. Puis, au même instant, ils déployèrent leurs bras vers le plafond, et la boule lumineuse s'envola, et explosa en un million de petits flocons argentés qui se répendirent dans toute la salle. Jack poussa une exclamation joyeuse en effectuant un bond enjoué. Elsa, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents.

Ensemble, de leurs mains, ils créèrent d'autres flocons, une patinoire de glace, un bonhomme de neige, un toboggan. Ensemble, ils riaient, épanouis, heureux, ils dansaient, ils chantaient.

_Notre pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace !_

_Notre âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace !_

_Et nos pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées !_

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, et le Roi et la Reine entrèrent dans la salle enneigée en ouvrant des yeux ahuris en voyant son état : si les murs n'étaient pas recouverts de tas de neige, ils l'étaient de givre scintillant qui dessinait des fractales aux nuances éclatantes. Ils se dirigèrent vers les enfants avec précautions afin de ne pas glisser sur la glace, tandis que ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés, ne sachant pas s'ils allaient les gronder ou trouver tout ça splendide. Mais visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir jouer.

La Reine, dont les cheveux du même brun que les jumaux étaient ramenés derrière sa tête en une coiffure complexe, affichait une mine, non pas déçue, non pas furieuse, mais découragée. Arrivant devant le frère et la soeur, elle s'agenouilla avec tenue et leur dit :

\- Elsa... Jack... Nous vous avions pourtant dit de ne pas recommencer un tel désordre... Nous avons déjà réduit le personnel le mois dernier, je vous en prie, évitez d'attirer les soupçons...

\- Mais, Maman, nous... » protesta le garçon avant d'être coupé par le Roi qui ajouta d'un ton affectueux mais sévère :

\- Jackson, ta mère a raison. Elle fait ça pour vous protéger : tant que personne ne sera au courant pour votre magie, vous serez en sécurité. Faire se genre de chahut alors que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé est déjà quelque chose que nous vous avons déconseillé de faire.

\- Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Elsa en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi les gens nous feraient-ils du mal s'ils savaient ce dont on est capables ? » demanda avec rudeur Jack, le menton haut.

\- Vous-mêmes ne savez pas encore tout ce que vous pouvez faire, lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce. Vos pouvoirs peuvent être dangereux.

\- Pas si on sait les contrôler ! » insista-t-il.

\- Te rappelles-tu du dernier orage ? » lança le Roi. « Ta soeur était terrifiée et a créé de la glace partout dans votre chambre ! Quand on a enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte gelée, son lit était entouré de sorte de... de pics de glace, comme une barrière de ronces tout autour d'elle ! Que ce serait-il passé si quelqu'un d'autre que vous aurait été dans la pièce à ce moment-là ? C'est tout à fait le genre d'accident qui pourrait blesser quelqu'un, ou pire.

\- Tu accuses ma soeur d'être une meurtrière ? » s'exclama le garçon en se plantant devant elle, les bras légèrement écartés.

\- Non, le rassura son père avec tendresse, en posant sa main sur l'épaule couverte de flocons de Jack. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre.

\- Imagine aussi le contraire, ajouta la Reine. Et si, en apprenant son pouvoir, les gens avaient peur et se mettraient à attaquer ta soeur ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux, épouvanté, se tourna vivement vers Elsa pour croiser son regard et lui prit la main. Il se retourna tout de même vers ses parents, les protestations et les contradictions se bousculant dans sa tête, n'osant pas s'éjecter de sa bouche, qui restait ouverte sans qu'il ne dise rien. Ne pouvant faire face, il baissa la tête, fixant le sol blanc, plein de frustration et de quelque chose d'autre, entre le désespoir et la tristesse, qui rendait ses yeux lourd de larmes - qu'il se refusa de goutter de ses paupières.

Elsa s'était laissée convaincre. Elle se disait qu'elle était obligée de prendre les responsabilités qui lui appartenaient. Qu'elle devait grandir et devenir forte. Oui, avoir la force d'être une héritière digne du trône comme sa mère Annabel avant elle, car c'était ainsi, elle devait l'accepter.

\- Allez vous recoucher, à présent, leur demanda la Reine. Demain, votre père et moi-même partirons à Corona pour voir mon frère. Nous ne seront absent que deux semaines. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises, mes chéris.

Les enfants aquiescèrent silencieusement, et repartirent, les doigts entremêlés, vers leur chambre. En montant pas à pas les escaliers du château, Elsa dit à son frère :

\- Jack... À partir de maintenant, pourrons-nous remplacer nos temps de jeux magiques par... par une sorte d'entraînement, pour qu'on s'aide à se contrôler, pour...

\- Tu ne veux plus qu'on joue ensemble ? » la coupa Jack, s'arrêtant sur sa marche.

\- Bien sûr, que l'on continuera de jouer ensemble ! » affirma la petite brune, tournée vers lui, à une marche d'avance. « Mais plus avec de la magie. Je... je préfère qu'on la réserve pour ces entraînements.

\- Tu ne veux plus de nos pouvoirs. C'est un don exceptionnel et tu... Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Tu as entendu Papa et Maman... Il peut être dangereux... Je pourrais blesser quelqu'un, je pourrais te blesser, ou...

\- On ne peut pas se blesser tous les deux. Notre pouvoir s'annule. » maugréa le garçon brun.

\- Je pourrais blesser Papa ou Maman ! » insista-t-elle. « Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait... Grandir ?

\- Jouer est la seule chose d'amusante à faire ici ! Je sais que tu le penses aussi. On est des enfants, Elsa !

\- Oui... Mais...

Elle soupira. Jack s'approcha d'elle, posa sa petite main pâle sur son épaule, et pencha la tête sur le côté en lui disant :

\- Je sais que tu veux faire de ton mieux pour obéir à Papa et Maman. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de grandir si vite. La maîtrise de nos pouvoirs se fera avec le temps. Tu as le temps, on a le temps, on a l'âge de s'amuser !

Elle releva la tête, souriante, mais indécise, bien qu'elle n'en dit rien. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent se coucher.


	2. P1 - Chapitre 1

**Merci ****Alya Andel****, ****CrazyWizard**** et ****missbooking**** pour leur favori, et ****CrazyWizard****, ****TiteLena**** et ****missbooking**** pour leur follow, ça fait plaisir ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Walt Disney Pictures ou de DreamWorks Animation~**

.

* * *

**\- PARTIE 1 -**

**Chapitre 1**

.

\- Quarante-huit... Quarante-neuf... Cinquante ! Si tu n'es pas encore caché, tant pis pour toi ! » s'écria Elsa en se relevant.

D'un air malicieux, elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et trottina dans les couloirs du château, inspectant d'un regard expert les moindres recoins. Elle chercha dans la salle des tableaux, dans la serre intérieure, dans la salle des bains, et se faufila même dans la cuisine, avant de s'introduire dans la salle de bal - où elle n'était plus revenue depuis les deux jours qui ont suivi le départ du Roi et de la Reine.

Ses dents blanches mordirent sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'elle s'empêche de rire. Un des rideaux frémissait, ondulant en vagues souples au-dessus du sol, indiquant la présence du petit garçon. À pas de loup, elle s'approcha du pilier soutenant l'épais tissus, puis, d'un geste brusque et d'un cri triomphal, elle secoua la draperie... qui fouetta le vide. Surprise, les yeux rélévant son incompréhension, la petite fille chercha des yeux son frère.

Soudain, d'un saut, quelqu'un s'accrocha à ses épaules dans un éclat de rire. Jack, juché sur le dos de sa soeur déséquilibrée, semblait ravie de sa farce. Se tenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'étoffe afin de ne pas tomber, elle se pliait tout de même sous le poids du petit garçon, tremblant sous les chatouilles de ses mains froides.

\- Arrête ! » le supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu as gagné, tu as gagné !

L'enfant glissa de la robe bleutée de la princesse. Celle-ci fit volte-face et se vengea en contre-attaquant avec des chatouilles : elle glissa ses doigts sous la chemise épaisse aux broderies argentées du garçon et taquina son ventre.

Leurs rires clairs et fluets résonnèrent avec légèreté dans la pièce, et leur choeurne fut interrompu que quelques secondes plus tard. Une servante déboucha en trombe dans la salle et se précipita vers les enfants, agitée, affolée, essoufflée. Elle secouait avec frénésie ses bras enrobés, les mains frottant l'air à la hauteur de son visage, en gémissant. Elle ralentit soudain son pas, contenant ses émotions pour effectuer une courte révérence nécessaire, mais aussi légèrement intimidée par ces jumeaux dont l'étrange magie leur avait valut l'intimité la plus fermée.

Elsa et Jack s'étaient redressés, muets, attendant des explications de la femme de chambre. Généralement, les domestiques ne venaient pas leur parler. Il fallait qu'ils en aient reçu l'ordre ou que les enfants les interpellaient. À la rigueur, ils pouvaient les mettre en garde ou leur proposer de l'aide. Mais le comportement de cette femme, à ce moment-là, était plutôt inhabituel pour les deux enfants.

\- Vos Altesses Royales ! Je... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, reprenant son souffle et semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Cressida ! » l'encouragea avec inquiétude la petite brune. « Racontez-nous. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?

La femme fixa Elsa avec des yeux gris embués.

\- Oh, jour de malheur... Pauvres enfants, pauvres enfants... » se lamenta-t-elle pour elle-même. « Vous êtes si jeunes...

\- Cressida ! » répéta la princesse, qui sentait ses larmes enfler dans ses paupières. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Ce sont Vos parents, ils... Oh, que c'est cruel !

Jack se jeta alors sur la servante, qui s'était agenouillée pour être à leur hauteur, et empoigna ses avants-bras. Il s'exclama, d'une voix autoritaire qui sonna étrangement dans sa bouche d'enfant.

\- Qu'est-t-il arrivé ? Dites-le ! Immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

Cressida trembla, intimidée, et bégaya :

\- On... On vient de l'apprendre. Leur b-bâteau a coulé...

Elsa laissa échapper un hurlement. Son frère, lui, avait le visage figé dans une expression horrifiée, choquée. Doucement, il s'écarta de la servante et s'immobilisa.

\- Ils ont... été pris dans la tempête. Les v-vagues étaient trop fortes et... Il n'y a eu que très peu de survivants, ce sont eux qui ont témoigné, mais Vos parents n'ont pas pu...

\- Ils sont morts ? » demanda le petit garçon d'une voix rauque, cassée.

C'était une question sans espoir, avec pour seule réponse possible une affirmation qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde entendre. C'était comme s'il avait ordonné à Cressida de lui enfoncer un pieu dans la poitrine. Elle ressentit une vague d'émotions étranges énamer de l'enfant et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête, commençant à avoir peur. Le garçon se mit à trembler - pas des secousses stressées, plutôt des spasmes incontrôlables - et ses lèvres se mirent à articuler en boucle un mot imperceptible. Puis, au fil des secondes, il ramena ses mains crispées vers son crâne, hochant la tête comme pour échapper à la fatalité, puis se mit à s'exclamer, répéter, hurler :

\- Non, non, non, non, NON, NON, **NOOOON** ! »

À ces mots, il abattit violement ses bras vers le sol dans une plainte - dans un cri déchirant, créant d'un seul coup d'effroyables gerbes de glace qui semblèrent exploser contre le sol et formèrent des pointes gelées, des pics tranchants et bleutés, de chaque côté de l'enfant.

Elsa, qui était recorquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant à genoux sur un sol où se répandait avec des craquements de la glace tout autour d'elle, poussa un cri lorsque son frère se déchaina. De même, Cressida, terrifiée, cria et recula, se releva gauchement et trébucha. Elsa, le visage inondé de larmes, accourut avec beaucoup de peine pour l'aider à se relever, affrontant ses tremblement maladifs.

Elle lui demanda tant bien que mal de les laisser et de repasser plus tard. La femme de chambre acquiesca avec un effroi nettement lisible sur les traits de son visage et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La petite fille aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers son frère. Elle se sentait fissurée de toutes parts, prête à se briser en mille morceaux. Les larmes qui avaient totalement trempé ses joues gouttaient de son menton en petits cristaux tandis qu'elle se tenait debout, immobile, perdue dans ses pleurs et les cris de son frère, qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses, effrayants, et dont le dangereux pouvoir continuait d'exploser de toutes parts.

Lui aussi pleurait. D'une tristesse folle, mais aussi d'une rage puissante, il maudissait le destin d'avoir été aussi injuste. Alors, il continuait de laisser sa peine et sa haine transformer la salle de bal en un cyclone de glace tranchante dont lui et sa soeur étiant le centre.

Elsa sentit qu'elle devait intervenir. Ce n'était pas ce que ses parents auraient voulut. Elle devait calmer son frère. Et ainsi étouffer et oublier son propre chagrin.

Elle s'avança en tremblant vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule, et il leva son regard vers elle. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent de leurs yeux rougis, leurs iris bruns parfaitement identiques plongés dans ceux de l'autre, gonflés par les larmes. Puis Jack dit, d'une voix déformée - tout comme ses lèvres dont chaque extrémité ne pouvaient tomber plus bas de son visage :

\- Ils sont morts...

Elsa mima un acquiescement de la tête mais s'interrompit à cause d'un gros sanglot qui la secoua dans un gémissement à briser le coeur, et elle baissa la tête en tentant de refouler - en vain - ceux qui se bousculaient dans son corps en affluant sans limite.

D'un même geste, ils se jettèrent tous deux dans les bras l'un l'autre, s'enlassant comme s'ils étaient la seule chose au monde qui leur restait. Car c'était le cas. Jack pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps, en hurlant, et bientôt Elsa cèda à ses émotions et s'aligna en choeur avec son frère.

Mais ç'en était trop.

Leurs pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables, mais devenaient de plus en plus dévastateurs. Les rideaux couleurs grenat avaient été arrachés, les piliers vernis étaient recouverts d'une carapace gelée qui ne cessait de monter vers le plafond déjà couvert de givre, de plus, de nombreux pics de glace semblaient avoir été projetés au-dessus des enfants et s'étaient plantés dans le bois. Les fenêtres produisaient des crissements aigus, mais impossibles à remarquer à côté de la véritable tempête des jumaux, et paraissaient prêtes à se fissurer à tout instant.

Puis ce fut trop tard.

Une puissante explosion gelée se produisit avec la rapidité d'un éclair. En un instant, une violente bourrasque de neige et de givre claquèrent contre les murs, brisèrent pour de bon les vitraux des fenêtres, fit cèder plusieurs piliers.

.

* * *

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sérieusement alarmés par la détonation inattendue et, au même niveau d'inquiétude, par le silence pesant qui avait suivi, les serviteurs du château se précipitèrent vers la salle de bal. La grande porte était à moitiée éventrée. Quelques hommes se faufilèrent entre les débris et les rocs de glace, évitant de chuter sur le sol glissant, et, pas à pas, se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Un épais brouillard envahissait l'atmosphère et rendait leur vision floue et limitée.

Mais bientôt ils trouvèrent les enfants, étendus sur le sol, leurs bras fermements contractés sur leur fraternel. Ils étaient écorchés de partout, sanguignolant, évanouis, leurs sourcils toujours froncés, leurs visages toujours recouverts de larmes.

Cressida, qui était revenue, se précipita avec un cri d'effroi vers les jumeaux dès qu'elle les vit. Au contact de leur peau, son coeur manqua un battement : leurs corps étaient froids comme de la neige - et de la même couleur, mêlée au sang écarlate. C'était la première fois qu'elle les touchait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la terrifiait le plus : les cheveux des enfants réagissaient très étrangement. Un petit grésillement se faisait entendre, et leur cuir chevelu semblait recouvert de givre.

Elle étouffa une inspiration horrifiée lorsque, d'un seul coup, dans un grésillement plus distingable, plusieurs mèches des cheveux bruns des deux enfants changèrent de couleur. De leur racine jusqu'à leur extrémité, certains de leurs cheveux se transformaient et devenaient clairs, très clairs. Blancs.


	3. P1 - Chapitre 2

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! C'est le dernier de la 1ère Partie. Il me paraît très dénué d'action. Mais ça me paraissait important de mettre cette ****_"discussion"_**** entre Elsa et Jack, après les bouleversements qu'ils ont eu et tout, enfin bon, ça stagne un peu, pas trop j'espère, mais n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews ! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Walt Disney Pictures ou de DreamWorks Animation~**

.

* * *

**\- PARTIE 1 -**

**Chapitre 2**

.

Elsa ouvrit lourdement les paupières. Ses membres étaient douloureux, elle n'osait pas les bouger, et ses yeux se refermèrent tous seuls lorsque des rayons lumineux s'introduirent entre ses cils. Une migraine lui martyrisait la tête. Elle gémit faiblement. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être couchée. Que c'était-il passé ?

Elle essaya de reconstruire ses souvenirs. Elle avait joué à cache-cache avec Jack... Puis Cressida était venue en trombe... Soudain, elle se souvint. Ses parents étaient morts. Elle hoqueta. C'était trop horrible. Une pensée brusque lui traversa l'esprit : elle perdit un instant son souffle avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait entendu aucune annonce concernant la mort de Jack.

Jack... Où était-il ? Elle se souvint de leur crise. Y repenser faillit l'y replonger mais elle se força à refouler ses sanglots et à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, dans ce qu'elle reconnu être son lit à baldaquin. Quelle heure était-il ? Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il faisait jour. Elle se sentait trop faible pour se redresser et voir si son frère était lui aussi allongé dans son lit. Elle ne se sentait même pas capable de l'appeler. Elle tenta, pourtant. Ses lèvres sèches s'entrouvrirent et elle força sa gorge à produire un son, mais elle ne parvint qu'a marmonner un murmure rauque et incompréhensible.

Elle soupira faiblement, refermant ses paupières sur ses yeux fatigués.

Son esprit se mit à flotter, la très jeune princesse continua à penser à son frère, à ses parents, puis des souvenirs émergèrent peu à peu de sa mémoire. Elle se rappela la grande fête qu'ils avait organisé le soir de Noël, l'année où elle avait eu sept ans. Elle se rappela de leur excursion au grand lac Loreleii au solstice d'été. Elle se rappela de l'anniversaire de sa mère qui avait été fêté dans toute la ville le mois dernier.

Les sourires, les rires, ils ne pouvaient plus exister, Elsa ne pouvait plus les concevoir sans eux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Ils les avaient réprimandés sur leur imprudence lors de leurs jeux de neige. _Ils étaient déçus de moi et c'est la dernière image qu'ils ont eu de nous ! _s'exclama-t-elle dans son for intérieur. Elle ne put réprimer un sanglot. _Je voudrais tellement qu'ils soient fiers de moi !_ _Mes pouvoirs ne servent pas à protéger ceux que j'aime. Sinon, Papa et Maman ne seraient pas morts._

Le cœur lourd et déchiré, son envie de pleurer toujours présente, elle inspira profondément, la respiration tremblante, et souffla comme pour se vider de ses tristes pensées. Depuis qu'elle était réveillée, des larmes avaient régulièrement coulé le long de ses joues : celles-ci étaient collantes, et ses yeux la brûlait.

Il lui sembla, soudain, entendre des bruits de pas, des pieds nus sur un parquet ciré, ceux, elle le devina, de son frère jumeau. C'est aussi sa voix qu'elle reconnut lorsqu'il dit son prénom, d'une voix proche d'un murmure, légèrement étouffée, par ce qu'elle assimila à de l'appréhension.

\- Elsa ?... Tu vas bien ?

Elle entrouvrit ses paupières, força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et à surmonter la lumière de la chambre, et plongea ses pupilles dans le regard bleu azur de Jack.

Elle sursauta.

_Non ! Les yeux de Jack sont bruns !_

Son incompréhension fut dépassée par la panique. Elle laissa échapper un cri en constatant la couleur blanche des cheveux en désordre de son frère, d'habitude d'un marron chatoyant. Malgré sa fatigue et ses muscles endoloris, le choc dû à la vue de l'état de Jack la fit brusquement reculer dans son lit. Elle se cogna la tête au bois du baldaquin appuyé contre le mur, et porta dans un gémissement une main à sa bosse qui l'élançait, tout en continuant de considérer le garçon.

C'était bien Jack. Elle reconnu les épis caractéristiques de ses mèches indisciplinées - qui n'ont jamais semblé souffrir de la gravité -, la forme de ses oreilles un peu géométriques, la finesse de ses lèvres. Elle remarqua néanmoins une étrange pâleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, bien que sa peau, tout comme la sienne, avait toujours été très froide. Et il avait quelques pansements sur le visage. Elsa vit aussi qu'il affichait une expression plutôt représentative de ce qu'elle ressentait : un peu de peur, beaucoup d'inquiétude, et de la confusion. Lui aussi l'observait, fixant tour à tour les moindres détails de son visage.

Le même doute les assaillit en même temps, et leurs yeux s'élargirent. Jack attrapa vivement une mèche de ses cheveux entre son pouce et son index et tira afin de la mettre dans son champ de vision. Elsa, avec plus de lenteur et d'indécision, fit glisser ses doigts posés sur sa bosse dans ses cheveux détachés, et porta sa main devant son visage.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit leur blancheur.

Elle leva les yeux vers son frère, ce qu'il fit comme le reflet d'un miroir. La petite fille entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Son menton tremblait. Ils avaient tous les deux changé. _Plus rien ne me rappellera jamais la couleur brune somptueuse de Maman..._ pensa l'enfant.

_On a des cheveux blancs comme la neige..._ Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Une petite différence apparaissait néanmoins entre les chevelures des deux jumeaux : alors que Jack obtenait de captivantes mèches platines, argentées, celles de sa soeur tendaient plus vers un ton blanc cassé magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas une beauté qu'elle était en mesure d'accepter sur-le-champ.

Son jumeau grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il déclara, après quelques secondes de silence :

\- Tes yeux sont bleus.

Elle referma sa bouche, tremblant de plus belle, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il rajouta, avec un sourire et la plus grande sincérité :

\- Tu es toujours aussi jolie. Tu ressemble à une fée. Une fée des neiges !

\- C'est nos pouvoirs qui ont fait ça ? » réalisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le motif de sa couverture, à sa gauche.

\- Je crois. » Il haussa les épaules. « Hier, on est devenus fous je crois. J'ai le souvenir d'une sorte explosion.

\- Je ne me souviens que des larmes et de notre désespoir, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu es toute mouillée, confirma le garçon.

\- Tu es tout écorché, répondit-elle en le fixant.

Jack serra les dents puis se ressaisit et réadopta son sourire habituel. Il voyait bien qu'Elsa n'allait pas bien. Elle était amère, brusque, elle semblait avoir perdu la douceur et la patience qu'elle avait avec lui. Il préférait mettre ça sur le compte de son choc et de sa tristesse. Et faire de son mieux pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Bien qu'il soit lui-même en train de pleurer abondamment à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Oui, j'ai des bobos partout !

Il pointa du doigt un pansement sur sa tempe.

\- Et toi ? Tu t'es fait mal quand tu t'es cognée ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut passer sa main derrière sa tête pour tâter son crâne, mais elle brandit un bras crispé à côté de son visage, comme un bouclier, en serrant les dents. Le petit garçon se stoppa dans son élan, les coins de sa bouche tombants, un éclat d'angoisse et de déception dans les yeux, et ramena sa main sur ses genoux.

\- Oui, j'ai un peu mal.

Le silence se fit entre les deux enfants. Quelque chose sembla se briser. Les oreilles de Jack bourdonnaient, son coeur le blessait. Elsa, elle, était assaillie par de puissants remords et par une rage sourde. Elle s'en voulait d'être si froide avec lui, elle se détestait pour ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des coupables pour la mort de ses parents et, bien qu'elle ne lui reprochait rien, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à la complicité. Le désespoir régnait cependant toujours en elle.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans le mutisme durant de longues minutes. Jack n'osait plus parler à sa soeur, de peur de l'offusquer d'une quelconque manière. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas sur d'avoir très envie de bavarder avec elle. Elsa ne cherchait même pas de sujet de discussion. Ses pensées étaient un champ de batailles où tourbillonnaient les mots_ « Parents »_,_ « Pouvoirs »_,_ « Magie »_ et _« Déception _». C'est elle qui, finalement, brisa le silence.

\- Papa et Maman auraient voulu qu'on soient normaux.

\- Quoi ? » s'écria Jack. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Ils auraient voulu qu'on ne puisse pas faire... Toute cette sorcellerie...

\- Tu appelles notre magie de la sorcellerie comme si c'était une malédiction... » lui reprocha-t-il. « Papa et Maman nous aimaient comme nous étions. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais envisagé de vouloir d'autres enfants que nous. Ils nous aimaient !

\- Bien sûr, je le sais, moi aussi, je les aimait tellement ! » fit sa soeur, dans une plainte déchirante. « Mais ils l'ont dit... Ils l'ont dit que notre pouvoir était dangereux... Tu as donc fait semblant d'être d'accord avec eux ?

\- Évidemment que non ! J'ai compris ce qu'ils nous ont dit !

\- Tu as vu les conséquences de nos pouvoirs ?

Elle bandit sa main droite, serrée avec indifférence sur ses cheveux blancs, comme si ça lui importait peu qu'ils soient chiffonnés et cassés.

\- Et en plus, enchaîna-t-elle, on n'a même pas vu l'état de la salle de bal ! Peut-être qu'on a blessé Cressida ! Ou d'autres serviteurs !

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Elsa ! Mais, s'il-te-plaît, réfléchis, rappelle-toi... Je te l'ai dit, c'est un don exceptionnel, on pourrait l'utiliser pour...

\- Pour _QUOI_ ? Au juste ? » le coupa-t-elle férocement.

Elle s'était mise debout sur le matelas luxueux. Ses poings crispés laissaient échapper des étincelles argentées.

\- C'est moi qui avait eu raison de vouloir nous entraîner à les contrôler, ces fichus pouvoirs !

\- C'est vrai, concéda Jack, tentant de garder son calme. C'est important de savoir les contrôler ! Mais y renoncer serait une erreur, on ne peut pas, c'est impossible... Je ne pense pas que ne plus regarder le problème l'éliminera pour de bon...

\- Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle, une petite note triomphante dans la voix. « Tu vois, toi aussi tu pense que c'est un problème.

\- Non, je prenais ton point de vue, oh, c'est sans importance.

\- Moi, je n'utiliserais plus cette magie. » déclara la petite fille aux yeux bleus luisants de certitude, fixés avec détermination - et une pointe de dégoût - sur ses paumes. « Je ferai tout pour qu'elle disparaisse. C'est ce que Papa et Maman auraient voulu.

\- Papa et Maman ne voulaient pas qu'on se mette en danger ! » corrigea avec force son frère. « Ils n'auraient pas souhaité qu'on renie ce que l'on est.

\- C'est très beau, ce que tu dis, Jack, mais soit réaliste ! On est leurs héritiers. On devra monter sur le trône, au jour, c'est notre destinée, notre responsabilité ! C'est un devoir auquel nous sommes voués depuis notre naissance. La sorcellerie ne nous apportera que des ennuis. C'est ce nos parents pensaient. Donc je le pense aussi. Et tu devrais faire de même, Jack ! Je cacherai mes pouvoirs. Je n'en parlerai pas. Je ferai attention, le secret survivra. Tu dois le comprendre. Je croyais que tu le ferais plus facilement, après tout ce qui c'est passé. Ainsi, nos parents seront fiers de nous deux !

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait écouté sa soeur, abasourdi et triste. Leurs parents étaient partis trop tôt. Ils s'étaient toujours bien occupés d'eux, même si les serviteurs du château avaient régulièrement pris le relais, mais ils n'avaient pas eu suffisamment de temps ensemble. Ils étaient partis trop tôt. Ils avaient laissés derrière eux des enfants perdus. Un fils déboussolé, indécis, et une fille se sentant obligée de grandir trop vite.

Sa soeur était tout ce qui lui restait. Pourtant, elle aussi, il avait l'impression de la perdre peu à peu. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Elsa avait toujours été avec lui, ils étaient inséparables. Mais elle semblait s'éloigner de lui.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants de peine. Sans rien répondre. Puis elle descendit du lit, et Jack en sauta pour se planter à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre de cette façon, déclara Jack. Je ne suis pas fait pour gouverner. J'aime m'amuser et jouer avec la neige, avec toi ! Laissons les responsabilités aux adultes et...

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? » lança sa sœur, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. « Les jeux avec la neige, c'est terminé !

\- Je ne te reconnais plus, Elsa. Tu es totalement bouleversée, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis.

\- Dans ce cas, va-t'en ! » cracha-t-elle.

Elle se détourna. Elle avait les bras croisés sur son ventre, comme si elle voulait les ligoter. L'enfant pleurait le plus silencieusement qu'elle pouvait, se mordant férocement la lèvre pour étouffer ses sanglots. Lorsqu'un réflexe la poussa à lever sa main pour écraser une larme, elle serra brusquement le poing, faisant blanchir ses jointures, enfonçant ses doigts et ses ongles dans sa paume comme pour enterrer dans sa peau les pouvoirs gelés de celle-ci.

\- Non, je vais rester. Pour l'instant. Pour toi.

Silence.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner alors qu'on n'a plus personne.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. On est voués à gouverner. Et à rien d'autre.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés soupira. Il se dirigea vers la porte, poussa la poignée, et avant de quitter la pièce, il rajouta :

\- Pas même à la fraternité sans doute, donc.

Elsa resta immobile quelques instants, muette, puis fit volte-face. Qu'espérait-elle ? Elle ne le savais pas. Avait-elle souhaité que son frère soit toujours planté devant la chambre ? Avait-elle été déjà convaincue qu'il était parti ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait marché vers la porte ouvrant sur un couloir vide pour la refermer. Les doigts toujours posés sur l'acier froid qu'elle ne sentait pas de la poignée dorée, elle perdit son regard dans le vide, perdant conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, aussi immobile et sans vie soit-il. Son esprit était perdu, elle ne pensait à rien, pas même à ciller, ni à respirer.

_« Je ne te reconnais plus, Elsa. »_

Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement, et du givre émana de sa peau en recouvrant la poignée d'or. Elsa retira vivement sa main. Lentement, elle se retourna, collant son dos au bois de la porte, et glissa au sol.

Puis, elle éclata en sanglots.

.

* * *

.

C'était un jour de pluie. Un jour triste et gris, silencieusement endeuillé. Les sénateurs d'Arendelle avait dû attendre le rétablissement des deux héritiers royaux avant de procéder à l'enterrement. Ce fut donc deux jours après la terrible nouvelle, le lendemain du réveil des enfants, que fut organisé la cérémonie toute en noblesse.

Elsa et Jack revêtirent des habits noirs et solennels, et, accompagnés des proches de la famille royale et de nobles hauts-placés, ils assistèrent aux funérailles du Roi et de la Reine. Une cérémonie plus publique fut ensuite organisée pour le deuil des villageois d'Arendelle. Dans des vêtements funestes, chaque adulte alluma une petite lanterne flottante qu'ils déposèrent sur l'eau du Fjord. Elsa et Jack furent tenus de contempler le grand fleuve du royaume briller de l'éclat chancelant des centaines de bougies jusqu'à ce que chacune se soit éteinte ou noyée. Puis, escortés par les serviteurs silencieux, ils regagnèrent le château.

Sans un mot, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs éclairés par les rayons de lune. Elsa ouvrit la porte de sa main gantée pour entrer dans leur chambre. Jack, derrière elle, la ferma en givrant la poignée. Chacun se dirigea vers son lit ; le garçon retira ses chaussures, les abandonnant négligemment sur le sol, et s'allongea sur la couverture, le bras en travers du visage ; sa sœur défit les sangles d'une imposante valise posée sur le matelas et y rangea quelques livres et une ou deux poupées. Elle ne rompit le silence qu'une seule fois, pour demander à Jack s'il acceptait qu'elle emmène _Le Conte des Trois Frères_. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire un geste de son pied nu qu'elle traduisit - avec une clairvoyance mélancolique - par un _« Fais ce que tu veux, ça m'importe peu »_.

Il ne lui prit qu'un quart d'heure pour finaliser la préparation de ses affaires, avec l'aide muette de Nora, une jeune femme de chambre, dont le tablier immaculé volait et virevoltait pour rassembler, plier, entasser, ranger dans la malle, qu'elle boucla avant de sortir avec hâte afin de réclamer le service d'un majordome pour effectuer le transport. _C'est ce que je pensais, _songea l'enfant à la tresse blanche (qu'elle avait ramené derrière sa tête dans un chignon compliqué duquel aucune mèche ne tombait à la porté de ses yeux). _Ils ont peur de nous, nous sommes des monstres. Il y a déjà des rumeurs à propos de nous en ville._

Elle tourna la tête vers Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, autrefois marrons comme les siens et ceux de leur mère, à présent d'un bleu azur glacé, sombres par leur étrange clarté, si différents sans leur chaleur apaisante perdue. Elle contempla ses cheveux argentés, comme ceux d'une personne âgée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les cheveux d'un vieil homme n'ont, eux, pas cette vitalité magique et terrifiante. Elle frissonna, mais l'amour serra son cœur quand elle constata que ses épis, néanmoins, resteraient éternellement dissidents à la gravité.

Elsa était, de loin, en train de toucher du regard les lignes de la paume pâle de son frère, comme si elle voulait en graver les détails pendant mille ans qui les sépareront, quand, au même instant où elle se souvint que c'était son propre choix, le garçon lui lança :

\- Tu sembles porter beaucoup d'importance à tes responsabilités.

\- C'est parce qu'elles le méritent ! » s'exclama, d'une voix qu'elle faiblit pour honorer son deuil, Elsa, après un hoquet scandalisé.

\- En tout cas, moi, elles ne m'intéressent pas. » dit-il en se redressant sur les coudes, le regard (à la fois terne et puissant en émotions) fermement dirigé vers elle. « Si tu veux tant assumer ton héritage du trône, assume-le sans moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Tu ne peux pas renier ta noblesse ! Tu m'avais dit que tu restais !

Sa voix sembla se casser lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière phrase. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais commençait à désespérer. Si Jack partait, ce serait véritablement la fin du monde pour elle. Déstabilisée, les larmes lui montèrent une nouvelle fois aux yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. » Ces paroles ravivèrent la flamme chancelante de l'espoir de la fillette, qui trembla néanmoins un peu lorsqu'il continua : « Pas maintenant. Je n'envisage rien, je n'en sais rien, c'est trop vide et chamboulé dans ma tête, mais on vient de perdre Papa et Maman, alors ce genre de truc est impensable, d'accord ? Mais je ne veux pas être roi. Je n'ai pas les qualités pour gouverner.

Sa sœur ouvrit la bouche mais ne pût sortir qu'un son avant d'être coupée par Jack :

\- Et je ne veux pas apprendre. Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. Mais ni toi, ni personne, n'arrivera à faire de moi quelqu'un de suffisamment responsable pour tout un royaume. Et toi, tu ferais une reine excellente.

La fillette ne sut pas quoi répondre. Hochant quasi-imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite, elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, furieuse contre elle-même de s'avouer qu'il avait peut-être raison. Puis, le majordome toqua et Elsa quitta cette chambre dans laquelle elle ne remit plus les pieds pendant de nombreuses années, dormant à présent à l'autre bout du château.

.

**\- Fin de la PARTIE 1 -**


	4. Partie 2 - Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Walt Disney Pictures ou de DreamWorks Animation~**

.

* * *

**\- PARTIE 2 -**

**Prologue**

.

Le temps passa. Bien que les deux enfants ne partageaient plus la même chambre et ne jouaient plus ensemble, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait séparés. Ils avaient toujours cours en même temps, dans la même salle de classe du château. Ils mangeaient toujours à la même table à chaque repas.

Ils étaient, de plus, convoqués ensemble auprès du Conseil de Gouvernement Royal pour prendre connaissance des décisions importantes du royaume. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour imposer leurs décisions, mais, bien que cela ennuyât fort Jack, ils étaient tenus d'y assister pour leur expérience et leur statut, et de ce fait les conseillés écoutaient avec intérêt les questions - et les suggestions - de la jeune Elsa.

Cependant, jamais les deux héritiers ne sortaient de l'enceinte des murs, Elsa ayant perpétué l'ordre de restriction de ses parents, et ayant aussi fortement interdit à son frère d'en sortir. _« Nos pouvoirs doivent rester secrets ! Il le faut ! »_ lui répétait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait en train de les utiliser dans un couloir, sans pourtant parvenir à dissuader Jack.

C'est ainsi qu'au début de l'hiver de leurs 10 ans, sa dissidence facétieuse prit le dessus.

Le début de l'hiver au royaume d'Arendelle arrivait tôt dans l'année par rapport aux pays du Sud. À peine les arbres se découvraient de leur parure de feuilles vermeil et or que les premiers flocons, apportés par le vent des montagnes de neige éternelle, se détachaient des cotons de nuages pour clairsemer la ville. Un hiver plutôt doux recouvrait de son manteau blanc la région, sans encore entraver le commerce et le flux des navires, pendant deux mois, parfois un peu plus, puis il laissait place à quelques semaines de froid mordant et cruel, durant lesquelles chacun restait chez soi autour d'un bon feu, jusqu'à ce que les tempêtes cessent et permettent aux villageois de dégager la neige. Chaque maison de la ville était composée de quelques chambres supplémentaires, afin d'accueillir d'autres familles pendant les rudes semaines, pour festoyer gaiement Noël avec des amis, et aussi pour servir d'hôte aux voyageurs piégés par la tempête. Après deux autres mois d'hiver léger où le quotidien reprenait son cours, le retour du printemps était fêté avec entousiasme pendant une joyeuse semaine, attirant de nombreux touristes charmés par la beauté d'Arendelle et remplis d'entrain à l'idée de revenir l'année suivante. Telle était la vie des habitants de la capitale, dansant avec leurs saisons inégales ponctuées de fêtes et de traditions.

Après qu'il avait été jugé imprudent à cause de leurs pouvoirs de quitter le château, Jack avait toujours voulu pouvoir ressortir de l'enceinte de ces murs, même au temps où ses parents étaient encore en vie - bien qu'il se satisfaisait alors on ne peut mieux de la présence perpétuelle de sa sœur à ses côtés. Mais après ce qu'il associait amèrement à son rejet, il sentait sans cesse un poids lourd et douloureux à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus aussi proche de lui qu'avant, ses pouvoirs étaient fortement diminués, comme si elle avait été sa source d'énergie. Cependant, un jour qu'il s'amusait à grimper aux arbres du jardin, la branche à laquelle il s'accrochait craqua et céda, le faisant ainsi tomber. Dans sa chute, Jack n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et fit appel par réflexe à ses pouvoirs. Alors il sentit la branche cassée vibrer entre ses mains et une quantité énorme de neige se créa par celle-ci. Il se retrouva ainsi couvert de poudreuse, mais sa chute avait été amortie par le coussin de neige. Il avait senti, ensuite, que ce bâton dénué de feuille avait quelque chose de spécial. Même sa forme était étrange : longue branche droite sur une hauteur plus grande que la taille du jeune prince, puis courbe brusque à son extrémité, le bâton ressemblait à celui d'un berger. Il se rendit vite compte que ce précieux morceau de bois accentuait ses pouvoirs comme s'il était en présence d'Elsa ; comme avant. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui atténua sa solitude.

Peu de temps après le déménagement d'Elsa, il avait déambulé sans but dans le château, le désespoir lui tordant l'estomac, avec la désagréable sensation d'être invisible. Il s'était réveillé roulé en boule dans un coin du château qui lui était inconnu, sans parvenir à se rappeller de la façon dont il était arrivé là. De toute évidence, sa propre maison regorgeait de cachettes et de passages secrets, qu'il entreprit de tous découvrir, pour oublier sa tristesse.

Ainsi, il décela de nombreux recoins poussiéreux, comme des sortes de petits greniers, où il dénicha de vieux bijoux, des boîtes à musique, d'anciennes lettres d'amour anonymes qu'il s'amusa à distribuer discrètement aux servantes confuses, et même un journal intime aux pages jaunies qu'il lut sans se gêner un jour où il s'ennuyait. Mais il découvrit aussi des passages plus intéressants, comme le couloir menant aux différentes salles des domestiques ; les cuisines, le séchoir, la porte d'une petite cour, les dortoirs... _Dire que même en jouant à cache-cache avec Elsa pendant des heures, je ne m'était jamais douté de l'existence d'une multitude d'autres cachettes... _avait pensé le garçon en se demandant également si sa sœur, lors de leurs parties, les avait elle-même découvertes.

Jack éprouvait toujours un déchirement en pensant à la façon dont ils se seraient amusés ensemble, à jouer les explorateurs ou les détectives, mais au moins il lui arrivait de passer tout un après-midi sans trop penser à sa sœur, le cœur et les pensées plus légers.

Lorsqu'en suivant en filature une femme de chambre il se rendit compte qu'il était sorti de l'enceinte du château, il en eu des vertiges. Il s'appuya sur un muret de pierre pour reprendre ses esprits et remarqua qu'il était juste en face de l'eau claire du fleuve. Jamais il n'avait été aussi près du Fjord depuis la mort de ses parents. Le soleil reflétait ses éclats sur les vaguelettes, qui venaient caresser le mur dans un chuchotement doux. Il tendit le bras, et lorsque son bâton toucha la surface de l'eau, de la glace se forma avec un petit craquement, avant de dériver avec le courant. Le coeur de Jack bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque son esprit formula la pensée qu'il voulait vraiment aller au dehors des murs.

Il décida qu'il sortirait dès le lendemain, qui était un mercredi, jour de la semaine durant lequel il n'avait pas de cours, puisqu'Elsa accaparait les professeurs pour des leçons dont il avait le droit d'être dispensé (cours de runes, d'allemand, et de quelque chose ressemblant, au goût de Jack, à de la politique somnifère). Il avait donc toute une journée de champ libre.

Ce jour-là, il se leva tôt. Il engloutit goulûment un petit déjeuner copieux et se précipita au séchoir ; en ayant pris l'habitude de fouiner partout, il avait vite surpris une servante profiter de son emploi de domestique à la lessive pour y laver le linge de sa famille. Avant de partir, il chaparda donc dans son panier quelques vêtements afin d'être habillé de façon humble, sans coutures dorées ni tissu cher : il était vêtu d'un pantalon terne et usé, mais résistant, d'une chemine bleue aux coutures blanches et, par-dessus, d'une cape à capuche qui, pensa-t-il, devait déjà être vieille de plusieurs décenies. Mais il était très satisfait de sa tenue. Il laissa ses pieds nus, car toutes ses chaussures étaient de trop bonne qualité pour ne pas trahir son déguisement, celui d'un enfant inconnu de tout le village en plus, et peut-être s'attirerait-il des ennuis s'il se faisait remarquer ; mais la raison était surtout que Jack était bien plus à l'aise sans semelle de cuir sous le pied, il préférait garder libres de sensations ses plantes insensibles au froid.

Le garçon rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête de cheveux blancs et patina dans les couloirs, pour déboucher dans la cour principale, qui menait aux jardins, au salon d'extérieur, et aux grandes portes. Le passage qu'il avait découvert précédemment ne menait pas au pont relié à la ville, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à s'échapper par là. Caché dans un coin du mur, il repéra les gardes. Un de chaque côté des portes, sans compter ceux se trouvant peut-être derrière. En tout, ils étaient cinq hommes : plusieurs valets boutonnaient leurs manchettes en bavardant.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il confectionna une boule de neige immaculée, sphère parfaite brillante de magie, avec laquelle il jongla d'une main avec un petit sourire. Il prit de l'élan et balança son bras d'un geste agile et expert. La neige éclata sur la nuque d'un homme maigre et altier, qui hoqueta de surprise. Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire semblable au caquetement d'une poule, avant de se baisser et de préparer un missile. La magie de Jack avait, d'après ce qu'il avait observé depuis deux ans, la faible faculté de contaminer aux autres l'esprit joueur du garçon. Il n'avait jamais pu tester ses pouvoirs sur des enfants, qui étaient trop rares au château, et avait hâte d'en croiser en ville, car il était certain qu'ils seraient plus réceptifs que les adultes. En effet, de sa cachette, Jack jugea que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il bombarda alors les autres hommes en grande quantité, et profita ensuite de leur confusion - et de l'homme au rire de poule se prenant au jeu - pour créer des pics de glace sur les pierres du haut mur. S'en servant d'appui, il grimpa ni vu, ni connu jusqu'au toit recouvert de neige du bâtiment. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de garde de ce côté-ci.

Il avait très envie de sauter, mais il hésitait, car il ne voulait pas tremper ses vêtements en créant un matelas de neige. Soudain, le vent souffla dans son dos, et il fut comme irrésistiblement entraîné. Instinctivement, il lâcha prise et se laissa emporter, alors qu'au même instant une pensée rationelle lui cria _"Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"_ Pourtant, il ne tomba pas. Aussi léger que l'air, il volait, une dizaine de mêtres au-dessus du sol, poussé par le vent fais qui lui aurait picoté la peau s'il n'était pas insensible aux basses températures. Il éclata de rire, effectua une pirouette, puis se souvint qu'il ne devait pas être vu et amorça une descente en douceur - qui échoua.

Se redressant comme si de rien n'était, chassant la poudreuse de ses cheveux et renfonçant sa capuche sur ceux-là, il se mit à marcher vers la ville. Une bouffée de joie gonfla son être tout entier : il était sorti ! Il allait enfin passer toute une journée à se balader dans la ville gouvernée par sa famille depuis des générations de royaux ancêtres, enfin il se sentait libre.

En effet, bien que, étant plus jeune, il s'était promené avec sa famille dans le pays, assisté à des fêtes à Arendelle auxquelles ils se devaient d'assister, ou même, une fois, voyagé jusque dans une autre contrée - _Crocrogna_, ou quelque chose du même genre -, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de faire du tourisme. Ses visites de villes étaient toujours en tant que figure royale.

Il traversa le pont, en équilibre sur la rambarde en pierre, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il était bon de respirer cet air tout droit descendu des montagnes et apporté par le fleuve, sans avoir l'impression d'être enfermé dans une immense cage de pierre ! Bien qu'il avait conscience qu'il respirait le même vent que celui qui l'atteignait lorsqu'il grimpait sur les toits des tours, tout ce qu'il voyait, touchait, sentait, était pour lui une source d'allégresse et d'entrain.

Jack observait la ville une énième fois depuis deux ans. Arendelle était logée au creux de l'embranchement du Fjord : le bras du fleuve le plus large descendait des montagnes du Nord, et celui, plus tortueux, moins puissant et moins profond, prenait pour origine les neiges des Hauts-Rocs du Nord-Est. Contournant la montagne Arendore, ils se rejoignaient devant la capitale du royaume et continuaient leur route vers les régions du Sud en ne formant plus qu'un immense serpent d'eau profonde et glacée. Le château, construit sur un îlot de roche, se plantait dans le paysage de pierres, d'eau et de forêts avec grâce et humilité. À sa droite, quelques voiliers navigaient dans les eaux calmes de l'immense port longeant toute la ville, bâteaux de voyageurs dont les voiles blanches gonflées par la brise les portaient jusqu'à un coin de la barge propice à l'amarrage.

Le pont avait pour continuité une large route de dalles de pierres, menant d'un côté au port où étaient entreposés une bonne douzaine de voiliers et quelques imposants navires, et de l'autre côté, à la route principale rejoignant la place du village. Tout un tas de maisons aux toits pointus s'étalaient le long du port et du fleuve, et le reste était perché un peu partout sur les niveaux irréguliers du bras de terre, de roche et de verdure.

Jack se tenait sur la place du port, jusqu'où le marché s'étendait. Il frissonait de jubilation en entendant tous ces bruits si vivants et heureux, bien loin du ton respectueux et concis des domestiques du château.

Ça promettait d'être une journée formidable.

.

* * *

.

**Reviews ? :3**


	5. P2 - Chapitre 1

**Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard de plusieurs mois qu'a ce chapitre... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez Y.Y ~ Bonne lecture anyway !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont la propriété de Walt Disney Pictures ou de DreamWorks Animation~ **

.

* * *

**\- PARTIE 2 -**

**Chapitre 1**

.

_Quel idiot !_ se maudissait Jack. _Organiser une sortie et oublier d'apporter de l'argent... Je suis un prince sans un sou sur lui, c'est un comble ! Je n'ai plus qu'à écouter mon ventre crier famine..._

C'était bien la première fois que son estomac grondait aussi fort. D'habitude, il ne manquait jamais un repas et n'avait aucune raison d'avoir subitement faim sans être immédiatement rassasié grâce aux domestiques du château. Car c'était eux (ou tout du moins les cuisiniers) qui se chargeaient de préparer copieusement de quoi manger pour Jack et sa soeur : jamais ils n'avaient eu besoin d'acheter quoi que ce soit directement, que ce soit de la nourriture ou autre chose. C'était très gênant pour Jack de s'avouer qu'il ne rappellait même plus de l'aspect de la monnaie de son propre royaume.

Il avait passé plus de deux heures à se balader en ville, explorant les rues, s'arrêtant devant chaque vitrine, entrant dans chaque boutique, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une charmante boulangerie-pâtisserie. Le jeune prince avait ouvert grand les yeux en contemplant les pains de toutes formes, les croissants, les briochettes, les beignets, les tartes aux myrtilles, les pains au raisin, les galettes, les mille-feuilles... Jusqu'à ce que la salive lui monte à la bouche et qu'il se mette à avoir une faim furieuse. Il était donc revenu vers le marché, fulminant contre lui-même, refusant de devoir se résigner à retourner au château pour y chercher de quoi s'acheter un casse-croûte - et peut-être aussi un ou deux pains au raisin...

Mais devant les étalages de fruits et légumes, Jack ne pût plus contourner le problème, et la faim le força à chiper deux pommes sous le nez du marchand, ni vu, ni connu, avant de disparaître dans la foule. Il avait honte, bien sûr, ce n'était pas ainsi que ses parents et précepteurs l'avaient élevé, il savait que le vol était très mal et puni par la loi - par la loi royale de sa propre famille ! Il espérait de tout coeur que ni Elsa, ni personne d'autre ne l'apprendrait, car il n'osait pas imaginer leur réaction, leur déception... Mais il avait faim, alors il croqua tout de même dans une des pommes.

Jack marchait ainsi dans la rue pavée, serrant dans sa main son long bâton et longeant les boutiques de vêtements, les maroquineries, les parfumeries, les échoppes de sculpture sur bois, sans y entrer à présent, car il avait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge du mot VOLEUR sur la figure et tous les passants paraissaient le dévisager en le croisant - ce n'était là que son imagination, bien sûr ; quand soudain, une vitrine très large attira son regard.

Cette fois-ci, pas de pâtisseries : sur de petites étagères recouvertes d'un joli drap de soie bleu roi étaient exposés des livres de différents formats et coloris. Une jolie jeune femme brune vêtue d'une robe bleue était en train d'arranger la vitrine en installant précautionneusement un épais ouvrage à la hauteur du visage du prince. Sa tâche visiblement finie, elle afficha un petit sourire satisfait et recula pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la librairie, non sans offrir un regard plein de gentillesse à Jack, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Cela le décida à entrer lui aussi dans la boutique.

Il reconnut immédiatement que c'était un endroit magnifique, même pour lui, qui habitait dans un luxueux château et qui n'était généralement pas intéressé par les bibliothèques. La pièce était très haute, comme si quelqu'un avait construit un bâtiment à trois étages en oubliant d'installer des plafonds et planchers des deux étages supérieurs. Les murs bleu pâle n'en étaient pas vraiment, c'étaient d'immenses étagères dans toute leur hauteur, remplis de livres multicolores. Deux énormes piliers de chaque côtés de la salle venaient occuper l'espace et rajouter de la place pour d'autres étagères de livres. Des escaliers vernis s'élevaient gracieusement pour permettre l'accès aux hauteurs, et des échelles coulissantes complétaient le chemin vers chacun des mille et un ouvrages. Une immense cheminée, très protégée afin d'appréhender le moindre début d'incendie, était postée au fond de la pièce, en face de l'entrée. Le reste de l'espace était comblé par des tables de travail et des fauteuils de lecture.

_Si Elsa était là avec moi, se serait trop pour elle et elle se mettrait à sauter partout_, se dit Jack dans son ébahissement. Voyant la jeune femme de la vitrine le regarder depuis l'étagère qu'elle rangeait, il ferma vivement la bouche et cessa de basculer sa tête vers le haut. Il vérifia machinalement que sa capuche couvrait bien ses cheveux blancs puis s'avança vers elle.

\- Bonjour toi ! » salua la libraire. « Tu aimes ma boutique ?

\- Bonjour Madame. Ouais, pas mal. La bibliothèque de chez moi n'est pas aussi grande, c'est impressionnant !

Le jeune prince se maudit immédiatement de sa gaffe. Ça devait bien être la plus grande bibliothèque de tout le pays si même_ le château royal _n'en avait pas de si vaste. Alors qu'un jeune garçon, habillé plus que modestement, soit impressionné de ne pas en avoir une équivalente chez lui... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien conclure à présent de l'étrangeté de ses propos ? En effet, il la vit tiquer : pendant une seconde, un petit pli se dessina entre ses deux sourcils et ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement, pendant une seconde seulement, car celle d'après son air enjoué occupait à nouveau tout son visage.

\- Appelle-moi Belle, je t'en prie. Y a-t-il un livre que tu cherches ?

"Belle" avait une très jolie voix, sa façon de parler était très douce et il sembla à Jack qu'elle avait un léger accent, un accent du Sud, mais il ne parlait pas assez de langues étrangères pour identifier avec exactitude le pays.

\- Je suis entré car j'étais intrigué, répondit-il honnêtement, mais je n'ai aucune idée du livre que je pourrais lire.

\- Je vois... Tu lis beaucoup ?

\- Parfois, mais pas trop, c'est ennuyant sinon.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul. Beaucoup d'enfants de ton âge pensent la même chose.

Jack haussa simplement les épaules. Des enfants, il n'en avait presque jamais fréquenté, mise à part Elsa. Mais cette dernière aimait beaucoup lire, elle.

Il observa les étagères qui s'étalaient devant lui. Sur des écriteaux dorés étaient inscrits, en jolies lettres attachées, les sections de chaque colonne de livres. Juste en face de lui, un petit panneau indiquait _"Psychologie"._ Il grimaça. Des gens venaient donc vraiment acheter _ça_ ?

\- Hum... » fit Belle, à ses côtés. « Suis-moi. Je pense qu'un autre rayon t'intéresserait un peu plus.

Elle le conduisit à un escalier, puis ils montèrent jusqu'à être devant une étagère comportant l'écriteau _"Mythes et Légendes, Contes et Magie"_. Il était très content qu'elle l'invite autant à s'intéresser à sa librairie, malgré son jeune âge et son apparence pauvre (il était tout de même pieds-nus !). Il ne correspondait pas du tout à un client potentiel, mais était traité comme tel.

\- Regarde un peu ici : ça pourrait peut-être te plaire. Je te laisse quelques minutes, j'ai quelques livres à ranger.

En effet, ce rayon convenait mieux à Jack. Il s'y sentait un peu mieux. Les titres étaient tout de suite plus attrayants : _"L'école des sorciers", "À la Croisée des Mondes", "Comment dresser son dragon", "Le Livre de la Vie"..._

Jack emprunta l'échelle qu'il escalada pour regarder les livres les plus hauts. Il pianota sur les reliures colorées de ses doigts. Il cherchait un titre en rapport avec la magie de la glace. Un ouvrage sembla correspondre à ses attentes : intitulé _"La Reine des Neiges (et autres contes)"_, la couverture était d'un bleu pâle moucheté de motifs de flocons de neige.

Jack tendit le bras vers sa droite pour l'atteindre, car il était en fait plutôt éloigné. Il aurait très bien pût descendre de l'échelle et la faire coulisser jusqu'en face de l'objet. Il aurait même dû, car tenir en équilibre avec un long bâton dans la seule main accrochée à l'échelle était risqué ; il fallait s'y attendre : il bascula soudainement vers le vide. Il se raccrocha immédiatement à ce qu'il pouvait, et se retrouva ainsi les mains agrippées au rebord de l'étagère (_Faites qu'elle ne casse pas ! _pria Jack), les jambes pendantes à plus d'un bon mètre du sol. Rien de trop haut, après tout...

Pourtant, une voix féminine - pas celle de Belle, cependant - se fit entendre dans son dos :

\- Ça, ce n'était pas très malin ! Allez, lâche tout, Chuy te rattrape !

Jack n'avait aucune idée de qui était "Chuy" mais se dit qu'après tout, le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était d'avoir un bleu, alors il lâcha prise. La chute ne fut pas longue (rien de trop haut, après tout) et il atterrit les fesses sur une sorte de coussin, des mains venant rapidement soutenir son dos pour ne pas qu'il tombe en arrière. Il jetta un coup d'oeil en bas et-

_Un cochon ?! _s'écria-t-il dans son for intérieur. Jamais, _jamais_ il n'aurait pût imaginer _ça_. Le jeune prince se releva précipitament et, les yeux tout ronds, se retourna. Une jeune femme aux yeux en amande couleur noisette, dotée d'une longue chevelure bouclée ramenée en queue-de-cheval et vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et blanche flattait le crâne rose du cochon-sauveteur en regardant Jack d'un air amusé. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et dit :

\- Merci de votre aide, Madame, et... euh, Monsieur Cochon ? Ch-Chuy, c'est ça ?

\- De rien. Oui, c'est son nom. Je m'appelle María Posada, et toi ?

\- Jack, euh... » hésita-t-il, de peur de faire une autre gaffe. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. _Invente n'importe quoi ! _« J-je m'appelle Jack Frost.

\- ... Enchantée. » répondit María après avoir légèrement, très légèrement écarquillé les yeux, puis s'être reprise en souriant. (_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?_ pensa Jack) « Quel était le livre que tu souhaitais atteindre ? » Elle s'avança vers l'échelle, qu'elle coulissa jusqu'à l'endroit où la main de Jack s'était étendue, et grimpa quelques barreaux.

-_ "La Reine des Neiges". _Euh, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Très bon choix, approuva-t-elle en se saisissant de l'ouvrage. Tu te poses des questions à propos de tes cheveux blancs comme la neige et tu cherches les réponses dans des histoires de magie ?

_Mince ! _Jack rabattit vivement sa capuche sur son crâne, mais il était trop tard. _Pourvu qu'elle ne sache pas que le prince "Jack" du royaume a mystérieusement eu les cheveux teints en blanc après un mystérieux accident gelant toute une salle..._

\- Non, ce n'est pas... » commença-t-il avant de se stopper. Après tout, elle lui servait une explication sur un plateau, ça ne servait à rien d'inventer un nouveau mensonge pour l'empêcher de découvrir ses pouvoirs de glace... Sur ce point, il rejoignait l'avis d'Elsa : ce secret doit en rester un. Qui sait comment les gens réagiraient face à la magie ? « En fait, oui, c'est bien ça. Le seul conte parlant d'une personne aux cheveux blancs est celui du Père Noël, mais c'est plutôt dur de m'identifier à ce vieux bonhomme-là...

\- Je vois. Tu risques d'être déçu cependant : ils ne parlent pas vraiment de cheveux blancs comme la neige là-dedans. C'est surtout l'histoire d'une petite fille qui part sauver son ami, prisonnier de la fameuse Reine des Neiges.

\- La Reine est... La méchante de l'histoire ? » demanda-t-il. S'il connaissait la sensation du froid, il aurait volontier dit qu'un frisson glacé lui avait parcourut la nuque.

María acquiesca doucement.

Le garçon fixait le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, les yeux froncés, sans l'ouvrir. Il regardait la couverture : une femme d'une beauté glacée vêtue de vêtements de glace se tenait assise sur un trône de glace dans un palais de glace. Ses yeux était d'un bleu froid et sévère, sa peau était si pâle qu'elle semblait recouverte de givre, et ses longs cheveux blancs, comme les siens, comme ceux d'Elsa, coiffés d'une couronne de glace, tombaient sur ses épaules. C'était une vraie sorcière.

Soudain, les paroles de sa soeur, vieilles de deux ans, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Papa et Maman auraient voulu qu'on ne puisse pas faire toute cette sorcellerie. Je n'utiliserais plus cette magie. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle disparaisse. »

Il eut brusquement la furieuse envie de jeter le livre par terre. Il était donc le seul à aimer la neige ? À trouver ses pouvoirs formidables ? Elsa avait sûrement raison, en fin de compte : leurs parents auraient sans doute préféré que leurs enfants soient normaux. Ne serait-ce que pour les savoir en sécurité et sans danger pour les autres. Même les livres de contes méprisaient sa magie. Jack se sentait si seul... Et en même temps, il comprenait l'opinion d'Elsa. Peut-être que sa plus grande peur était justement de ressembler à cette _Reine des Neiges _hautaine et dangereuse...

María, de son côté, voyait bien que le garçon était étrange. Des cheveux blancs, des pieds nus, un long bâton de berger plus grand que lui dont il ne se séparait même pas pour monter une échelle... et cette réaction particulière en apprenant que le personnage-titre de ce conte était maléfique... _Jack Frost... _songea-t-elle. _C'est un peu trop pour n'être que coïncidences..._

Un sourire nouveau naquit sur son visage. Elle fila quelques mètres plus loin, en restant dans la section _"Mythes et Légendes, Contes et Magie"_, puis retira de l'étagère la plus près du sol (elle dû même se pencher à genoux pour cela) une demi-douzaine de livres qu'elle posa par terre à côté d'elle. Jack, intrigué, s'approcha de la jeune femme pour observer ses étranges manigances. Étranges, en effet, et intriguantes aussi : María _ouvrit une_ _porte _dans le fond de l'étagère qu'elle venait de vider et en sortit un livre plutôt grand et épais, très coloré et brillant de dorures. Elle rangea tout à sa place, sauf l'ouvrage qu'elle remit à Jack après s'être relevée.

LES GARDIENS DE L'ENFANCE

L'Homme de la Lune, le Marchand de Sable

et Tous Les Autres Esprits

C'était les mots inscrits en lettres d'or que Jack put lire sur la couverture. Ses yeux pétillaient ; il avait vraiment envie d'ouvrir tout de suite l'Objet, irrésistiblement attiré - pourtant il n'était pas un si grand lecteur d'habitude. Ainsi, il alla voir la table des matières et lu à mi-voix :

\- _"__**Livre Un : **__Nicholas St. North et la Bataille du Roi des Cauchemars", "__**Livre Deux : **__E. Aster Bunny et les Oeufs Guerriers au Noyau Terrestre", "__**Livre Trois : **__Toothiana, la Reine de l'Armée des Fées des Dents"..._

Le garçon était émerveillé. Lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie, ils lui avait raconté qui distribuait les cadeaux à Noël, les oeufs en chocolat à Pâques, les petites pièces sous l'oreiller à la place des dents de lait... Mais jamais il n'avait lu leur véritable histoire !

\- Écoute. » intervint finalement María après avoir, durant de longues secondes, observé Jack dans les moindres détails de son visage et de sa posture, sans se faire requarquer par celui-ci qui était totalement plongé dans ses pensées. « Je vais m'arranger avec Belle - celle qui s'occupe de la librairie, je ne sais pas si tu l'as croisée - pour que tu puisses emprunter ce livre. Emprunter, tu m'entends ? La _patronne _ne serait pas très contente, sinon. » Elle avait baissé la voix pour la dernière phrase, d'une manière assez particulière, de façon à ce que Jack ne soit pas sûr qu'elle parlât de Belle. « Normalement, tu ne devrais pas trop avoir de problèmes avec un potentiel voleur, mais ne le perd pas, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pourquoi est-il si important ?

\- Hum... Peut-être le découvriras-tu par toi-même à un moment ou à un autre... _Jack Frost_ _!_ » répondit-elle en se redressant avec un clin d'oeil que Jack comprit par _« Je ne réponds pas à ta question car je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire »._

Il se rendit compte, en descendant les escaliers, qu'il tenait encore _"La Reine des Neiges"_ en dessous du précieux livre. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de le lire. Jack arrêta d'avancer, hésitant. Quelque chose se cogna à ses jambes ; il s'écarta pour laisser passer le cochon de María. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui prit gentiment le livre bleu pâle des mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je le remettrai à sa place plus tard.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard pétillant de gratitude, puis la suivit en direction de Belle.

.

* * *

.

En sortant de la librairie, Jack fut étonné de constater que le Soleil hivernal trônait haut dans le ciel, indiquant la mi-journée. _Déjà ? Ça passe tellement vite... _regretta-t-il.

Il vérifia que le livre de María était bien maintenu dans la grande poche intérieure de sa cape, puis continua sa balade dans la ville. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas s'y perdre ; au moins, quel que soit l'endroit où l'on était à Arendelle, on voyait toujours les montagnes qui lui servaient de point de repère. Ainsi, il saurait toujours vers où se diriger pour rejoindre le château ou le Fjord.

Depuis quelques minutes, une musique se faisait entendre, provenant de quelque part devant Jack. Il n'était pas le seul à être intrigué : quelques passants levaient parfois la tête et cherchaient à identifier la provenance du son. La curiosité rongeait le jeune garçon au point qu'il en oubliait totalement de regarder les vitrines. Plus qu'une chose l'obsédait : cette musique entrainante, ponctuée de joyeux applaudissements.

Au détour d'une ruelle, les sons se firent enfin plus nets. Il venait d'atteindre une large place occupée par plus de monde que d'habitude - du peu qu'il avait pu voir. Tous étaient rassemblés autour du centre de la place, mais Jack était trop petit pour aperçevoir ce qu'ils regardaient. Il se faufila donc dans la foule, jouant des coudes pour se rapprocher le plus possible. Enfin, il put atteindre une zone pleine d'enfants où sa vision était complète. Fasciné, il contempla le spectacle.

Un tourbillon doré attira immédiatement son regard. Une jeune fille de plus d'une quinzaine d'années tournoyait au centre de la scène, faisait flotter dans le vent ses longs, très longs cheveux blonds tressés de fleurs. Puis elle sautillait, levait ses bras avec grâce, courbait son dos en arrière, puis elle recommençait à tourner, agile, et dansait ainsi au rythme de la musique comme un oiseau vole dans les airs.

Un jeune homme, peut-être bien plus vieux qu'elle de deux ou trois ans l'accompagnait dans son ballet. Jack fut étonné de constater que sa peau était mate ; on lui avait un jour dit de beaucoup d'êtres humains dans le Sud avaient une peau marron ou caramel, cependant très peu montaient aussi haut dans le Nord, et jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voyager ; aussi c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux quelqu'un possédant une couleur de peau aussi foncée.

Le jeune danseur avait des cheveux très noirs et ondulés lui tombant parfois devant les yeux, même s'ils étaient maintenus par un ruban fushia noué autour de son front. Au contraire de sa partenaire, qui était vêtue d'une robe de mi-saison rose plutôt traditionnelle des pays du Sud, ses vêtements à lui étaient très étranges. Jack n'avait jamais vu de tenue pareille : une chemise blanche ouverte en un grand V sur son torse, ceinturée à la taille par des morceaux de tissus bleu-vert, magenta, prune, aux broderies et perles jaunes, et un pantacourt violet bouffant. Il portait également plusieurs anneaux dorés aux poignets, à la cheville, et en guise de boucle d'oreille unique. Tout en dansant, le danseur jouait des percussions de son tambourin.

Un peu plus loin, sur la place, un garçon blond et large d'épaules jouait de la guitare. Celui-ci était typiquement du Nord, avec sa veste courte et ses bottes fourrées. Il était assis le dos contre une fontaine, entre un renne et un autre garçon, un jeune roux vêtu de vert, jouant de la flûte de pan. Les deux musiciens produisaient une mélodie entrainante et fantastique sur laquelle dansaient leurs deux amis. À eux quatre, ils attisaient l'attention et les applaudissements de leur public, adultes et enfants. Le groupe irradiait d'une bonne humeur qui contaminait la foule rassemblée autour d'eux.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent avec la fin de la chorégraphie des deux danseurs, qui semblèrent se refermer gracieusement comme des fleurs à la tombée de la nuit. Puis tous se redressèrent et saluèrent plusieurs fois leurs spectateurs, sous leurs acclamations enjouées. Le renne trottina vers le public, un grand chapeau creux entre les dents, flanqué d'une petite chèvre grise portant un réceptacle semblable, et ils traversèrent la foule en quête de pièces. Le jeune danseur mat lança d'une voix forte et claire :

\- Mesdames, Messieurs et jeunes gens ! Veuillez nous accorder une petite entracte ! Nous n'en avons pas fini, restez sur place si vous voulez voir la suite du spectacle ! Nos deux compagnons Sven et Djali sont à votre disposition pour quelque généreux don que vous feriez peut-être à notre famille d'orphelins ! Merci à vous ! » conclua-t-il avec une petite courbette.

Des bavardages naquirent rapidement dans le public, qui commentait le spectacle. Peu de personnes continuèrent leur chemin en quittant la place : après tout, ils avaient encore tout leur après-midi, et c'était si plaisant ! Du côté des enfants, plus d'une douzaine se précipitèrent joyeusement vers la fontaine où le groupe d'artistes s'était assis pour se reposer. Des petites filles parlèrent avec excitation avec la danseuse aux cheveux blonds tandis que d'autres enfants réclamèrent joyeusement le droit d'essayer la guitare ou le tambourin. Des visages souriants les accueillirent chaleureusement, et Jack eût terriblement envie de s'approcher lui aussi.

\- Comme tes cheveux sont beaux ! » s'exclamait avec émerveillement une brunette d'environ 8 ans tandis que Jack les rejoignait.

\- C'est toi qui les as tressés ?

\- Ils sont vachement longs !

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

La danseuse était assaillie de question et de compliments. Elle rit doucement et répondit d'une voix douce et cristalline :

\- Je m'appelle Rapunzel. Oui, c'est moi qui les ait tressés. Je suis ravie qu'ils vous plaise...

De leur côté, les trois jeunes hommes discutaient également avec leurs admirateurs. Par leur conversation, Jack apprit que le blond se nommait Kristoff, le roux Peter et le troisième Esmerald. Ce dernier tenait sur ses genoux un bambin au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur et l'aidait à jouer de son tambourin. Un garçon lui demanda naïvement :

\- Vous venez d'où ? Vous êtes bizarres !

Ce à quoi les deux musiciens pouffèrent tandis que le danseur éclatait de rire.

\- On vient de partout et de nulle part, petit. On vient surtout de n'importe où, en fait.

\- Est-ce que vous avez froid ? Toi et la fille, vous êtes pieds-nus, alors qu'on est bientôt en hiver ! » reprit l'enfant, plein d'incrompréhension.

\- En vrai, on est des elfes, c'est pour ça, répondit Esmerald en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il ramena brusquement son index sur ses lèvres et rajouta : « Mais chut ! C'est notre secret !

Les enfants affichèrent immédiatement des visages étonnés et impressionnés, tandis que les deux musiciens levaient les yeux au ciel. Esmerald sourit d'amusement et parcourut son assistance d'un regard vert intense pour constater leurs naïves réactions.

Au même moment, le vent se leva et, encore une fois, la capuche de Jack s'envola. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans son dos et la rabattit vivement. Seuls les épis blancs de devant avait été découverts : personne derrière lui n'avait pu les aperçevoir, et en face de lui ne se tenaient que les enfants tournés vers les artistes. Mais ces derniers étaient justement face à lui... Il pria pour ne pas s'être fait remarquer.

Cependant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa le regard vert émeraude fixé sur lui d'Esmerald. _Merci beaucoup, Vent d'Hiver, vraiment ! Pourvu que..._

\- Hey ! Toi ! Le garçon à la capuche ! Approche un peu ! » s'exclama le danseur avec un grand signe du bras.

_C'est pas vrai !_ se maudit le jeune prince pour la énième fois de la journée.

.

* * *

.

**~ À suivre... ~**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La "tournure des choses" peut paraître inattendue, j'espère que ça ira quand même ^^" Désolée de délaisser tant Elsa pour le moment, cette Partie-là risque d'être surtout centrée sur Jack, mais ne vous en faites pas, elle sera toujours présente ! Cependant je reconnais également qu'il peut y avoir beaucoup de nouveaux personnages d'un coup dans ce chapitre... Pas trop j'espère ? (Oh et _oui,_ j'ai fait d'Esmeralda un jeune homme. Parce que j'ai vu plein de fanarts de male!Esmeralda et j'en suis totalement fan (allez voir sur le _deviantart_ de_ maby-chan_: c'est sur son genderbend "Saphir" d'Esmeralda que je me suis basée pour l'apparence d'Esmerald de ce chapitre !). Et puis il me fallait des personnages masculins. (On se justifie comme on peut... :P))**

**J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, j'ai juste à parvenir à les assembler par écrit, c'est ce qui est le plus difficile, et c'est pourquoi je me décourage vite... Mais cette fic me tient à cœur et je souhaite aller le plus loin possible !**

**Faites-moi part de vos impressions par reviews ! C'est ce qui me motive le plus pour écrire !**

**DISCLAIMER 2 : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont la propriété de Walt Disney Pictures ou de DreamWorks Animation ou de Twentieth Century Fox (pour María qui est issue du film d'animation 'La Légende de Manolo')**


	6. P2 - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 de la 2ème Partie des Liens du Froid ! (oui, je sais, mon système de parties est compliqué... Dites-moi par review s'il vous plaît si vous avez une suggestion à propos de ça, pour simplifier ou quoi que ce soit ! ^^')**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré le temps que je mets à écrire mes chapitre ! T.T Merci à tous vos reviews, à tous vos follows, à tous vos favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est ce qui m'encourage le plus à continuer !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont la propriété de Walt Disney Pictures ou de DreamWorks Animation~ **

.

* * *

**\- PARTIE 2 -**

**Chapitre 2**

.

Elsa ne se sentait pas très bien.

Elle s'était dispensé de ses cours tôt dans la matinée, dès la fin de la deuxième heure, car un malaise progressif l'empêchait de bien se concentrer sur ses cours. C'était un malaise lancinant, au niveau du milieu de son corps, vers le haut du ventre, et se propageant dans tout son être au rythme des battements de son cœur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur, telle une blessure, mais plutôt une désagréable sensation de maladie.

Le précepteur l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre et elle s'était recouchée après avoir fermé la porte à clé ; seulement quatre serviteurs du château possédaient des clés identiques permettant d'ouvrir le verrouillage, et c'étaient les quatre seuls serviteurs au courant des pouvoirs d'Elsa et de son frère, et ce depuis leur naissance. Cressida, la servante qui avait assisté à l'accident magique de la salle de bal, était l'un d'eux. Tous les autres employés, même les précepteurs, ainsi que les politiciens et consuls du royaume, n'avaient aucune idée ni du secret des jumeaux ni du responsable de ce mystérieux "attentat" glacial d'il y a deux ans.

Étendue toute habillée sur son lit bien fait, la princesse se forçait à respirer profondément. Elle réfléchissait. En réalité, ce mal-être ne lui était pas inconnu. Depuis la mort de ses parents, ou plutôt depuis qu'elle avait déménagé à l'autre bout du château, elle avait toujours eu cette sensation étrange et maladive au ventre, sous son cœur. Elle était juste beaucoup moins pénible et Elsa avait fini par s'y habituer avec le temps, tout comme on s'habitue à des cheveux attachés ou à un port de gants.

La jeune blonde savait très bien à quoi c'était dû : elle l'avait déduit, d'une part, en constatant les conditions provoquant ou non la sensation. Mais, d'une autre part, cela ne l'avait pas surprise, elle le savait déjà sans avoir à s'en rendre compte.

Ainsi, le mal-être s'estompait lorsqu'elle était en présence de Jack.

Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Et même lorsqu'ils se séparaient une dizaine de minutes, pour jouer à cache-cache par exemple, ce n'était jamais suffisamment longtemps pour déclencher une quelconque sorte de malaise. Mais après qu'ils se soient éloignés - en fait, qu'_elle_ se soit éloignée... - et qu'ils aient commencé à se voir de moins en moins souvent et pour des temps de plus en plus courts - à mesure qu'_elle_ l'évitait... - le corps d'Elsa avait développé ce mal-être permanent, même s'il n'était pas trop contraignant. Les seuls moments où tout ça s'apaisait étaient la plupart des repas et des cours qu'elle et son frère avaient en commun, dans la même salle.

Cependant, cette distance à inconvénients n'avait aucun effet sur ses pouvoirs, ce qui la déplaisait un peu. Elle aurait bien voulu que sa _maudite magie _devienne moins puissante, mais au lieu de ça, elle se développait avec le temps, toujours plus instable d'un jour à un autre. Ses gants, qu'elle avait fait fabriqué par une ganterie très qualifiée en tissus imperméables à la neige, étaient constamment enfilés sur ses mains, même la nuit, car elle faisait souvent des cauchemars où ses pouvoirs devenaient incontrôlables et-

Elsa secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir ressurgir des bribes de ses cauchemars ou se souvenir d'autres instants. Elle préférait oublier, toujours.

La princesse aux yeux bleus replongea dans ses pensées, puis fronça les sourcils. _Ce pourrait-il que- ?_

Elle se releva lentement en position assise. _Si mon mal-être est présent lorsque Jack est autre part, n'importe où, dans le château, ce pourrait-il que- ?_ Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ils n'ont plus jamais organisé de sortie à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de leur grande maison. Il n'ont même jamais remis les pieds dans Arendelle pour une quelconque parade ou visite royale. Même si le frère et la sœur étaient séparés, ils ne l'étaient jamais de plus de la longueur d'un bout à l'autre du château. Alors, si son mal-être s'amplifiait brutalement comme jamais auparavant, cela pouvait signifier_ qu'il était sorti par-delà l'enceinte ?_

_Il m'a abandonné,_ pensa immédiatement Elsa tandis qu'un poing immatériel enserrait soudainement son cœur. _Non, pas ça ! Pitié !_

Elle se força à sortir du lit et à se mettre debout, puis à tirer plusieurs fois sur une corde tressée rouge qui émit un son de clochettes. C'était un système qu'elle avait demandé à mettre au point afin de pouvoir appeler les quatre domestiques gardant son secret : si jamais ses pouvoirs devenaient incontrôlables, ou bien qu'elle blessait quelqu'un par inadvertance, ou alors que la glace recouvrait la porte en l'enfermant dans sa propre chambre, elle n'avait qu'à tirer sur la corde pour d'une cloche se mette à sonner dans la salle des domestiques, qui devaient ensuite trouver et prévenir chacun des _quatre servants _afin de régler le problème. Avant, cette alarme menait directement aux salles principales de la famille royale, comme sa salle de bal ou la grande chambre. Mais à présent, Elsa ne pouvait compter que sur ses quatre loyaux sujets.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tirait l'alarme, et elle savait que cela était une source de forte inquiétude chez les servants, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi elle sortit dans le couloir et se tint devant sa chambre, fébrile. Bientôt, Gerda apparut au coin du mur, les joues rougies d'avoir courut. Elle était suivie de son mari Kai, qui ferma un instant les yeux de soulagement en la voyant relativement bien portante. Ils s'inclinèrent en respirant bruyamment.

\- Votre Majesté, s'enquit Gerda, quel est votre problème ?

\- Joanne et Cressida sont-elles en route ? » demanda la princesse au visage pâle.

\- Elles ne devraient plus tarder, Votre Majesté, répondit Kai.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie d'être venus si vite. Avez-vous vu le Prince Jackson aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis navrée, s'excusa la domestique, mais je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin.

\- Moi non plus, Votre Majesté.

\- Je vois... Kai, pourriez-vous je vous prie aller vérifier dans sa chambre ? Il est dispensé de cours tous les Mercredi, peut-être est-il juste encore au lit... Gerda, allez vérifier la salle à manger, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vais laisser des ordres à Joanne et Cressida, rajouta-t-elle en retournant dans sa chambre s'emparer d'un papier, d'une plume et d'un encrier. Dès que vous aurez fini, vérifiez les couloirs alentours et les pièces où il serait susceptible d'être, ou bien conduisez-le moi. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le couple hocha la tête et fila accomplir sa tâche. Elsa inscrivit sur le papier :

_« Aucun accident n'a eu lieu._

_Je vous prie de rechercher le Prince Jackson. Kai et Gerda vérifient sa chambre et la salle à manger. Cherchez-le dans l'aile ouest et nord-est du château._

_Conduisez-le moi dès que possible ici-même._

_La Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle. »_

Elle coinça le papier dans la fermeture de la porte puis se dirigea vers les cuisines. Elsa ne savait pas quoi espérer. Elle était presque persuadée que son frère n'était plus dans le château. Mais elle se raccrochait à l'espoir du contraire, car sinon, cela signifiait qu'il était parti. _Parti !_ Pourquoi serait-il parti, sinon pour l'abandonner définitivement ? Elle savait que leur isolation était très éprouvante pour chacun d'eux. Combien de fois sursautait-elle à son réveil en ne voyant pas le lit de Jack en face du sien ? Combien de fois regardait-elle la neige tomber derrière sa fenêtre en entendant un fantôme de sa voix réclamant des bonhommes de neige ? Combien de fois un éclat de complicité se ravivait un instant entre eux avant de fondre tout aussi vite ?

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Leur séparation n'atténuait pas la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Au contraire, elle se rendait malade ; sa sensation de mal-être, qui avait empiré progressivement depuis son réveil, commençait à lui prendre la gorge - à moins que ce ne soient des sanglots qu'elle tente de réprimer ? Un sentiment de doute s'empara de l'enfant. Ces sacrifices seraient-ils inutiles ?

_Non. Ensemble, nous sommes dangereux, _se rappela-t-elle en touchant instinctivement ses cheveux, attachés pour ne plus les voir. Elle frissonna et accéléra le pas, une main caressant toujours le mur le plus proche.

Ils ont tous les deux connu l'isolement, mais peut-être que cela était plus insupportable pour Jack. Après tout, ça avait sa décision, elle lui avait imposé tout ça. C'était donc de sa faute s'il était malheureux... Car il l'était, n'est-ce pas, pour partir ainsi ? Sans même lui dire au revoir... Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, sans doute. Sacrifice jusqu'au bout.

Elle venait d'atteindre la cuisine. Le cœur battant, elle abaissa la poignée et entra... Mais dans la salle ne se trouvaient que les cuisiniers, qui la regardaient avec des yeux étonnés. Une cuisinière aux cheveux châtains fût la première à faire la révérence, un peu gauchement, imités par les autres. Elsa ne se vit même pas faire ce petit geste de la main, si familier, qu'une noble de son rang est censée faire pour remercier la démonstration de respect de ses sujets. La princesse ferma les yeux dans un petit soupir, espérant que Gerda ou les autres ait eu plus de succès.

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre travail, mais auriez-vous vu mon frère, le Prince Jackson, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je le cherche.

Un homme barbu qu'Elsa reconnut comme étant le chef cuisiner s'avança d'un pas et répondit :

\- J'étais déjà aux fourneaux avant l'aube, Votre Majesté, et je ne l'ai point vu ici. Je suis navré, si je peux m'être utile...

\- Je vous remercie. Continuez votre travail, mais si vous croisez Jack, conduisez-le à moi ou aux serviteurs habituels, je vous prie.

Elle se retourna et referma la porte, frottant ses mains gantées qui commençaient à devenir rigides, signe que l'intérieur se givrait. Où était-il donc ?

_Pitié, Seigneur, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas fui !_

_._

* * *

.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis tout à fait confuse, Votre Majesté. Mais il n'est nulle part ! » s'exclama Gerda.

\- D'après les autres domestiques du château, il s'était levé très tôt et avait mangé son repas avant vous. » ajouta Cressida.

\- Le château est grand : peut-être est-il dans un de ces passages secrets dont il se vante tant ? » proposa Kai.

Elsa gardait le silence. Ses mains ne cessaient de se frotter pour se réchauffer, pas parce qu'elle avait froid, mais car elle craignait qu'à cause de son stress à propos de Jack ses gants ne soient plus suffisants pour contenir sa magie. Ses domestiques avaient passé la matinée à fouiller la demeure royale sans succès. Il serait midi dans un quart d'heure, et Jack était toujours introuvable.

Depuis leur séparation et l'apparition de cet étrange mal-être maladif, Elsa n'avait cessé de se demander si son frère souffrait lui aussi de cette gène. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ; lui non plus. Une fois, elle s'était un peu fâchée contre lui par pensée : s'il avait lui aussi un malaise lorsqu'elle était loin de lui, pourquoi ne lui en a-t-il jamais parlé ? Il ne lui faisait donc déjà plus confiance ? Mais elle avait vite réalisé, à sa grande honte, qu'elle-même ne lui avait jamais rien dit non plus. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu une forte envie de pleurer bloquée dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Le lendemain matin, ses draps étaient glacés, et ses joues givrées.

Elle releva la tête, s'arrachant à un regard dans le vide.

\- Envoyez... Envoyez une patrouille royale dans Arendelle à sa recherche. Et je veux que les employés disponibles du château continuent leurs recherches également. S'il-vous-plaît, Joanne... J'aimerais m'allonger.

Tandis que les trois autres s'éloignaient exécuter leurs ordres, la vieille domestique raccompagna Elsa à sa chambre. La petite fille s'appuyait sur le bras de la femme au chignon de cheveux gris. Elle avait moins peur des contacts avec ses quatre domestiques "gardiens", car ils connaissaient son secret d'une part, et d'autre part elle avait insisté pour qu'ils se vêtissent uniquement de tissus les plus imperméables possible à sa magie, ou du moins à la glace (tout en restant confortables pour le travail). Sa tête commençait à tourner : il était de plus en plus dur de supporter son mal-être lancinant. Elle avait l'impression d'être un bateau, prêt à être submerger par des vagues répétitives et inlassables d'une tempête.

De plus, elle pensait être fiévreuse, ou du moins un équivalent pour elle, puisque son corps n'était jamais perturbé par des changements de températures ; elle ne connaissait ni le froid ni la chaleur, même si elle savait qu'on disait de sa peau qu'elle était froide. Elle n'avait jamais comprit comment cela était possible, car elle ressentait pourtant la douleur, mais était en quelque sorte immunisée contre la température. Elsa se rappelait qu'étant petite elle avait toujours eu peur de fondre sans s'en rendre compte... Ainsi, sa fièvre à elle se résumait à une insupportable impression que sa tête était lourde et ses pensées brouillées.

Elsa ne sut combien de temps elle mirent, mais elles arrivèrent dans la chambre princière aux tons indigo. Joanne la fit assoir en silence sur le lit et retira ses chaussures vernies. Elle avait tout à fait constaté l'état de sa jeune et future monarque. La domestique la déshabilla et lui fit enfiler une robe de chambre toute blanche et bien repassée, puis l'enveloppa dans sa couverture. Les paupières de l'enfant étaient lourdes et son pouls battait avec puissance dans son cou et ses tempes. Joanne demanda doucement, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible :

\- Votre Majesté ? Puis-je défaire le chignon de vos cheveux ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Elsa ne lève les yeux vers elle et ne cligne des yeux dans un signe d'accord. Avec des gestes très délicats, la doyenne des femmes de chambre dénoua la tresse de cheveux tirés en arrière et enroulés sur le crâne de la princesse. Joanne n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle ni de son frère. Elle avait assisté à leur naissance et les avait vu grandir. Elle était entrée au service de la famille royale bien avant le couronnement de leur défunt père et n'avait jamais douté ni de sa loyauté ni de sa dévotion. De plus, elle avait toujours vu la magie comme une force pure de la nature et des esprits. Elle était tout à fait désolée du sort de ces enfants : le destin devait être terrible avec eux pour les séparer si jeunes de leurs précieux parents et de les abandonner à la tête d'un royaume malgré le secret pesant de leurs pouvoirs. La domestique était également désolée que la jeune Elsa voie sa fascinante magie comme une malédiction.

Finalement, elle s'éloigna du lit et sortit, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle décida de partir vérifier les jardins de la cour : on ne sait jamais...

.

* * *

.

Elsa pensait qu'elle se sentait trop malade pour parvenir à s'endormir. Elle eut tort : sa fatigue était telle qu'elle plongea dans le sommeil avant même de s'en rendre compte. Elle dormit puis elle rêva.

C'était un rêve tel que tous les autres rêves qu'une enfant peut avoir. Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle rêvait. Elsa l'aurait défini de "cotonneux" si elle avait pu se souvenir de ce qu'était la réalité. Mais elle se sentait apaisée : la douleur au ventre ne se faisait plus sentir, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle rêva de choses étranges qui n'étaient plus si étranges puisqu'elles étaient rêvées. Cependant, habituellement, ses nuits étaient bien souvent vides de tout rêve, ou du moins elle ne s'en souvenait jamais au réveil ; lorsqu'elle se remémorait de certaines bribes, tout n'était que cauchemars. Dans ces derniers, elle se voyait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ou assistait à la mort de ses parents, et se réveillait totalement paniquée, dans une chambre glaciale et chaotique, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait un rêve agréable depuis le jour de la fermeture des portes, il y a deux ans.

Elsa était dans un grand pré dont l'herbe d'un vert merveilleux lui arrivait juste sous les genoux. Elle se voyait rire et chanter avec son frère Jack. Une autre personne était avec eux : c'était une fille aux cheveux longs et lisses, de quelques années leur cadette. Ils couraient dans la prairie infinie, avec rien d'autre à l'horizon que le bleu du ciel et le vert de l'herbe. Ils devaient tant lever haut les pieds dans leur course pour être au-dessus des doux brins qu'ils finirent par ne faire que sauter et rebondir, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à toucher les nuages et voler comme des oiseaux. Elsa se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle attrapa la main de Jack qui attrapa la main de la petite fille qui attrapa l'autre main d'Elsa et ils se mirent à tourner dans le ciel comme si rien d'autre importait plus que de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Soudain une douleur au ventre se fit ressentir. Une douleur lointaine, étouffée, familière, mais si brutale que l'atmosphère toute entière de son rêve changea immédiatement. Debout dans la neige blanche tandis que des flocons blancs pleuvaient des épais nuages blancs, Elsa se tenait devant un Jack aux cheveux blancs et aux vêtements blancs. Le blanc était partout. Cette teinte qu'il n'était même pas correct d'appeler "couleur", Elsa la haïssait et la redoutait depuis qu'elle avait compris à quel point il était _maléfique_ de contrôler la saison du froid et de la mort. Mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus à cet instant, ce n'était pas cette immensité d'un blanc écœurant, mais le bleu glacial des yeux monstrueux de son frère.

Ses sourcils poivre et sel étaient fermement froncés sur les deux joyaux azur la fixant avec haine. Elsa se sentait pleurer abondamment. _Jack ! _voulait-elle hurler, mais elle craignait trop le briser en mille morceaux tel un miroir tombant au sol, et de voir ces innombrables particules de glaces s'éparpiller dans l'air pour qu'elles se perdent à tout jamais - et qu'elle _le_ perde pour toujours.

Il ouvrit une bouche dont les lèvres fines étaient rougies par le sang et se mit à vomir des paroles atroces, des phrases cinglantes, des mots acérés pour la faire souffrir. Tout n'était pourtant qu'un long cri épouvantable. Elle croyait que sa poitrine avait été déchirée par des griffes sans pitié afin de mettre son cœur à nu et à vif. La douleur de son ventre s'était amplifiée et battait jusqu'à ses oreilles à la place des battements de son cœur mourant. Son champ de vision était troublé, elle ne percevait plus qu'un regard d'un bleu trop froid, trop cruel et trop blanc. Elle sentait des choses percer sa peau et s'infiltrer dans ses veines comme un poison - les serpents de la Folie...

_« Stop ! » _cria une voix aigue, douce et furieuse.

La petite fille de son rêve passa à travers de Jack comme s'il n'existait pas et le fit disparaître dans un hurlement inhumain et un nuage de poussière grise. Elsa vit son visage d'ange et ses grands yeux marron-vert et ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un profond apaisement. Elle eût l'impression d'être vêtue d'une nouvelle peau, et même sa légère douleur était surmontable, comme une tenue très étroite qu'on s'habitue finalement à porter. La petite fille sourit et embrassa le front d'Elsa en lui murmurant :

_« Les cauchemars et la douleur sont partis à présent. Jack n'est pas comme ce monstre, je t'assure. Crois en moi et crois en lui. Je veillerai sur toi dans tes rêves. Dans l'Autre Monde, ne cesse jamais de veiller sur Jack. »_

Elsa entrouvrit faiblement les paupières. Malgré la lumière qui lui meurtrissait les yeux, elle reconnut son lit et sa chambre. _Je me suis endormie..._

_J'ai rêvé ?_ réalisa la princesse en un sursaut. _Comment est-ce possible, je ne rêve ja-... _se demanda-t-elle avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'elle se souvint de la partie cauchemardesque de sa sieste. Elle toucha se joues : elles étaient collantes, elle avait bien pleuré. Mais en se remémorant le reste, elle sourit. Ce n'était pas totalement un cauchemar après tout ! Les paroles de la petite fille de son rêve lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, et firent battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort.

_Cette petite fille... _Elsa éprouvait une affection puissante pour elle, bien qu'elle ne l'ait vue qu'une seule fois et ce lors d'un rêve. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où venait cet élan de tendresse et de sympathie envers une enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement vue, n'elle venait tout juste de "rencontrer" et dont elle ne se souvenait même pas le visage. En tout cas, ses paroles l'avaient touchée au plus profond de son âme, telle une bouffée de joie fleurissant soudainement en elle et soignant toutes ses blessures. Elle avait confiance en ce rêve inouï et n'avait plus peur d'elle-même pour l'instant. L'enfant lui avait assuré que Jack n'était pas comme le monstre de son cauchemar, lui demandant de croire en elle et en lui : Elsa se jura de lui faire confiance. Elle avait le sentiment que, finalement, son frère ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Elle se leva, pleine d'entrain et remplie d'une toute nouvelle énergie. En se rhabillant avec hâte, elle jeta un œil à la pendule, qui indiquait les environs de 2 heures et demie - de l'après-midi au vu de la lumière perçant les vitres de sa fenêtre. Elsa ne savait pas si ses domestiques l'auraient réveillée si Jack serait revenu, mais son malaise aux alentours du nombril était toujours présent, signe qu'il n'était sûrement pas au château. Cependant, il était tout étouffé, comme si des mains douces avaient enveloppé la boule bouillonnante à l'intérieur d'elle-même. _Merci, _pensa Elsa avec une reconnaissance sans bornes.

La princesse ne s'inquiétait à présent plus que d'une chose : savoir si son frère allait bien, s'il n'avait pas de problèmes. Pourvu qu'il n'ait laissé personne apercevoir ses pouvoirs, ou bien les gens pourraient, dominés par la peur et la haine, se montrer hostiles voire violent à son égard - quelle horreur ce serait qu'il se fasse blesser ou enfermer à cause de leur maudite sorcellerie !

_« Dans l'Autre Monde, ne cesse jamais de veiller sur Jack. » _Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Elsa.

_ Je ferais toujours tout pour lui, jusqu'à ma mort, _promit-elle à son rêve et à elle-même.

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà ! Un petit point de vue sur Elsa, une sorte de "pendant ce temps" pour ne pas l'oublier. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D J'attends vos commentaires, suggestions, conseils, etc par review ! ;)**


End file.
